Do I Really Love Her?
by Tsukiyomi Gemma
Summary: Inuyasha gets knocked unconscious and has a nightmare about Kikyo and Kagome. Not for kikyo lovers later on in the fic. Manly Inukag might have some Mirsan. Kagome can't take anymore and goes home, will she come back?set in the fudal era.
1. Attacked By An Orge Hanyou

**I dont own Inuyasha *sulks*It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, but if i did that stupid bitch Kikyo would never have been brought back to life. Who the hell does she think she is anyway!? Well anywayy... I was bored in ICT the other day and thought this up. Its mainly Inukag but could possibly have some MxS. It might have some Kikyo bashing parts I dont know yet but i'll tell you this I REFUSE to be nice to her.. PLEEEEASE review and let me know if you want me to continue with the chapters :)**

Kagome drew another arrow ready to strike, Sango and Miroku were high above the ogres head whilst Inuyasha was attacking him with his failing Tetsuiga when his sensative ears picked up the sound of Kagome whispering under her breath..

"Please not yet"

Inuaysha looked at her puzzled for a second,

_"What's that wench talking about now?" He asked himself._

But then he rememberd that it was the night of the new he turned to look at the setting sun. While he was distracted the hanyou ogre raised his left arm and threw Inuyasha against the side of the mountain they were battling relesed her sacred arrow and as the pink and purple lights that were following her arrow crossed the clearing and hit the large hanyou in the throat, she ran down to now onconsius Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku now intervined hitting the orgre with Hirakoustu that was coverd with sacred sutras. Kagome rolled Inuyasha over onto his back and paused for a moment just staring at him in shock. Yes she had seen him in his human form many times before but it always took her a while to get used to the human ears framed by his midnight dark hair. She snapped back from her thoughts when her eyes rested on his closed ones.

"He's still unconscious...Inuyasha?'

He was still breathing but only faintly.

_"Can he survive this in his human form?" _Kagome placed his head in her lap and stroked his hair hoping the movement would help wake him...

**INUYASHA'S DREAM**

He was sat in his usual spot up in the sacred tree when he picked up on kagomes scent. He looked down and there she was smiling up at him. He jumped down landing softy next to her. She was panting heavily as if she'd been running for hours.

"Kagome, what happend?"

Soon her smile faded and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Kagome.." He spoke sterner than earlier "Whats wrong?

And then he smelt it. The scent of Kagome's blood. He gasped as he noticed her arms and legs were saw this and said while still panting,

"I..I had to..run.. I got caught by..the thorns"

He then pulled her into a strong embrace and held on as if holding onto life itself.

_"Kagome I've got to tell you how i feel..But what if you dont feel the same way?Well... I guess its now or never..." _He said to himself. Then he took a slow deep breath.

"Kagome...I have to tell you something important, but first you have to tell me why your so sc--"

He was stopped by a sharp gasp escaping Kagomes was still holding her so it was impossible for him to miss the sacred arrow lodged deep within her back. The almost sickening dark purple light swirled about kagome untill it faded into the looked up and there she was, Slightly panting with her bow still in her outstreched hand, another arrow was allready pointing at the couple.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha,place Kagome on the ground and leave at once" She orderd as if he was the one who hurt Kagome.

If looks could kill Kikyo would seise to exist at that moment in time for Inuyasha had a pair of cold hatefull eyes fixed on her,Kikyo never thought that Inuyasha could ever look at someone like he did she was proved sat down on the grass with Kagome sat between his crossed legs and her head rested on his began stroking her raven black hair, longing for her eyes to open again.

"Dont you dare die wench.." He said pleadingly "I told you,theres something i need you to hear."

It was silent apart from the sound of birds singing, the rustle of leaves in the wind and the light breaths for air coming from Kagome. Eventually Kagomes eyes flutterd open unbelivably slow and stared up at gasped when he saw her eyes, they were not shining as they usualy did,they were so dim and lifeless...almost as if they didnt belong to her. Inuyasha couldnt bare it, Just the thought of Kagome dieing brought him to finally gave up fighting them and let silent tears roll down his face. Silently he kissed the top of Kagomes head taking in her scent as he did so.

_"I cant let her go" _He told himself over and over.

"What..is it..Inu..Inuyasha?" She questioned painfully, Flinching after every word she breathed. She reached up and let her hand rest against his tear drenched cheek.

"Kagome, I ... I L-..."

He sighed _"I've got to tell her, I've got to let her know.."_

"I...Love you Kagome, I allways have, when you go through the bone eaters well back to your era its hurts so much. And when were not talking im still glad your there with me. When im upset or angry you somehow make everything okay, you make me happy Kagome.."

He could have ran off deep into the forest where she wouldnt see him blush but he refused to leave her.

"Is that..really how..you feel..Inuyasha?"

He nodded weakly preparing himslef to be rejected all because he was a hanyou. But he waited and that rejection never came...without saying anything Kagome placed her other hand on his face and pulled his lips down to hers. When they finally broke apart Inuyasha hugged her again taking care he didnt hurt her wounded back.

"You don't know...how long I've ...waited to hear you...say that Inuyasha. I love you too." She whisperd into his Hoari.

He smiled but it quickly faded when he felt Kagome fall limp in his arms, he stared down at her angelic face whispering her name over and over. A lost tear rolled down the side of Kagomes face. When no reply came Inuyasha layed his haori on the ground and placed Kagome on kissed her cheek them turned to Kikyo...

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He spat.

His eyes slowly become red and his claws grew larger. Kikyos face changed from a smug grin to a look of utter shock.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He screamed loud enough to scare birds from their places in the trees. The he lunged towards Kikyo his claws ready to strike...

**Sorry it was soo short but I kinda ran outta ideas :( Anyway please tell me what you want to see happen and ill see what i can do ;) Be nice its my first fanfic xx.  
**


	2. Waking Up

His eyes snapped open, sweat dripped from his forehead and his breathing rattled through his chest. Inuyasha sat up quickly to check his surroundings but was stopped by a sharp pain ripping through him. Every muscle in his body hurt and his ribcage felt like it was threating to crush his he wa lying on his back he stared up at the cieling made of thin creaking wood, to his right was a shallow fire pit. Near the light wooden door cover that taped against the door frame in the wind was a wide pot filled with water and at the edge hung a damp cloth. He new that he was in Keadas hut as soon as he woke. Many times has he been brought back their to have his wounds dressed by Keada or Kagome.

"Kagome..." He whisperd to himslef as images of her dying in his arms flashed into his mind from his nightmare. He grabbed his sheathed Tetsuiga that was leaning against the wall and used it to steady himslef as he slowly trecked towards the door.

"Inuyasha sit down ye are still in pain,child."

He looked up to see Keada with a damp cloth in her hand for wiping away his rising fever.

"Feh. These are just scratches old hag. Now move, I have to see Kagome" He demanded

She looked annoyed that he had called her an old hag yet agian but replied through clenched teeth, "Hm, sit back down and rest I'll go fetch her for you. She's been buzy collecting medicinal herbs for ye injuries." And with that she left the wounded hanyou all alone in her hut once more. Minuets later he heard someone running quickly across the tiny bridge near Keades hut. Just as Inuyasha was lifting his head up to move his silver bangs out of his eyes to see who it was, Kagome had allready burst into the hut and dived into Inuyashas arms.

"Oh kami, I was so scared! I hope your pleased with yourself, baka. Even shippou was worried. We didnt know if you were ever gonna wake up this time..." Ranted Kagome with tears stinging at her eyes threating to fall. She relised him to look at his face and into his eyes, only to return to their warm embrace. Inuyasha closed his arms around her back once more before saying...

"What were you so worried about me for wench?Not like I havn't been kncoked out before." He said softly trying to sound stern but failing miserably.

"Not for four days you haven't!" She yelled this time letting the tears roll freely down her beautiful face. "And anyway how could I not worry? I was terrified! You are my friend you know. Sometimes I wonder if you do it on purpose to scare us." She mumbled the last bit but he still heard her. Kagome let go and smiled up at him warmly causing a smile of his own to grace his lips. Kagome picked up some spare fire wood to start a new fie to warm up the freezing hut. Inuyasha was glad to see Kagome back to her normal,happy self. His dream had shook him up some and was worried for her life and was afriad incase what he saw was true and it had really happend.

"Four day? Hold on, how did we get back here? Before I got knocked out we were fighting that Orge demon." He ponderd alloud.

"Well...I shot him in the neck with my sacred arrow just as you fell to the floor, and Sango,Miroku and Kirara fought him off and kept attacking. He didn't stand a chance really. I guess he realised he was fighting a losing battle so he escaped. We didnt go after him seens as we were worried for your life,before you complain! We didn't know if you were going to be able to fight of broken bones...being in your human form and all. So we got Kirara to carry you and Miroku back here while me, Shippou and Sango walked through Hichagou wood." Kagome explained.

"Oh right... I guess I owe you guys." He said with a smooth, quiet voice. Kagome smiled and got back to starting the fire again with her matches. She was glad Inuyasha was awake again, she was getting more and more anxious each day that he didn't open his eyes. After a while of comfterble scilence, Shippou and a rather pissed off looking Sango followed by a grinning monk with a fresh red handprint across one side of his face with a cute little two-tail at his feet.

"Pervert." Sango complained under her breath.

This made Inuyasha chuckle causing Sango, Shippou and Miroku to look up at him.

"Inuyasha!" They all said simultainusly, Followed by a 'meow' from Kirara.

"So Glad to see your finally awake." Smiled Miroku. The hand print still looking large and painfull.

"Humph, about time too don't you think?" Mutterd Shippou earning him a punch on the head and a giant pink lump to go with it.

"Yeah, Nice to see you too runt." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

Meanwhile, a cold hearted, dead miko stood up high on a near by hill over-looking the villiage.


	3. The Goodbye Letter

The eirey, snake like demons floated about thier mistress, lighting up her clay, emotionless face along with the moonlight. She was shocked to think that Inuyasha didn't know she was there either that or the fact that he didn't want to see her. She decided she'd leave him be for the meantime. She turned slowly whilst saying,

"In death,Inuyasha, we will be together with no interferance."

Early The Next Day:

Kagome was still ordering Inuyasha to stay in Keadas hut.

"We are not leaving this villiage untill were certain that your fully healed and thats that. Lets see... you're a hanyou so you should heal fully by tomorrow morning then we'll set out again, right?" Stated Kagome whilst changing his blood stained chest bandage from the previous night.

"Feh look fine now, So were leaving after breakfast!" He demanded.

"Well then im not leaving with you by any means." Said Sango boldly, as she got up and started to probe at the dyeing embers, bringing then back to life.

"Yeah, me niether Inuyasha." As soon as Shippou had said this he darted behind Miroku for fear of being hit by the fury of Inuyashas fists.

"What!? You cant just abandon me you know! Feh...do what you want, wont bother me." Inuyasha said whilst crossing his arms over the newly changed bandages that kagome had just finished tieing.

"Okay, I will." And with that Kagome stood and walked round the fire to join Sango,Miroku,Shippou and Kirara. Miroku looked as if he was meditating, Sango was polishing polishing Hirakotsu, Shippou and Kirara were so tired that they seemed to be falling asleep were they sat and Kagome was preparing some ramen for Inuyasha and fried fish for everyone elce's breakfast. All through this Inuyasha was sat staring at his comraids dumfounded and in complete shock. As Kagome was handing him his ramen she looked over to him and said with a puzzled look on her face,

"What? You said we could do as we please and we dont agree with you traveling while your still injured. Now I'd like to see you search for Jewel Shards with your personal Jewel Shard detector to help you." As soon as those words fell from her lips a small frown formed on her face, wondering why she just said that about herself.

"...There's all ways Kikyo,She'd find them quicker too." Inuyasha mutterd to himself more than her, but she heard him either way.

He was shocked that those word actually came from him and wasnt sure if he'd imagined saying when he looked from the floor to Kagome's eyes he saw how hurt she was. She left his ramen on the floor in front of the fire then stood and turned away from him, gave everyone elce their fried fish and left the room without another word.

_"How can she still think that? How can I even think of comparing her to Kikyo? Im so stupid. She's way more than just a Jewel Shard detector to me...Whoa, where did that come from? Do I actually...love Kagome?" _He thought to himself. He was genuinly hurt by the comment she made about not being important to him. Had he really made her think things like that? He looked over at the others who had obviously heard the conversation that he and Kagome just had. Miroku had taken to staring at the oh-so interesting ceiling, pretending he had heard nothing. Sango wasnt so kind. Instead she sat with a look of pure anger brewing in her eyes that were firmly fixed on Inuyasha.

"I hope you didnt mean that Inuyasha." She threatend through clenched teeth.

Shippou was sat leaned against the same wall as Miroku shaking his head slowly.

"What a baka." He whisperd to Kirara

"Meow." Kirara sounded in agreement with her eyes closed.

Inuyasha let out a small warning in the form of a growl before loudly stomping out of Keades hut. He looked around before taking to a near by tree. He followed Kagome's scent untill it lead him to the sacred tree. He then lept up onto his usual spot and looked down to see kagome sat on the soft, healthy grass, surrounded by the giant above-ground roots of the sacred tree. She had her knees tucked neatly under her chin and had a sad, painful look in her eyes as she stared at her feet. The cool breeze lifted and made her beautiful raven hair sway to one side before letting it fall freely down her back.

"Kami, Im so stupid. Inuyasha's right. What do they need me for when they can get Kikyo instead? Besides we allready know where all the jewel shards are and whose got them. Kohaku has one embaded in his back, Kouga has one in each leg, we have two and Naraku has the rest. Maybe I should just leave..." Kagome whisperd to herself so queity that even Inuyasha had to strain to hear her even with his hanoyu hearing. After a moment of scilence, Inuyasha smelt Kagomes tears. He looked at her once more and watched as one lone tear slid down her cheek and died at her lips. Kagome stood and walked back towards the villiage. Inuyasha followed her without her noticing she was being followed by someone in the treetops, she was just to lost in thought. She was trying to think up the words to say goodbye to everyone but she couldn't. Thats why she was glad when she got back to the hut. Everyone was asleep and she didn't have to wake them or most importantly say goodbye and admit to herself that it was the end. Instead she left a letter...

***KAGOMES NOTE***

Dear everyone,I've decided to go home. I dont know if i ever want to come back here, so just incase I dont I wanted to let you now how much I'll miss you all.

Sango, you've been like a sister to me and I apologize for not being able to say goodbye in person. I dont think I could have handled it. Im gonna miss our talks and heart to hearts. We understand each others thoughts just by looking at each other and I think i'll miss that the most.

Miroku, you've allways got everyones backs on and off the battlefield. Even if sometimes you do act a little perverted at times you are a great person and an important friend to me.

Shippou, you're the most amazing and brave kitzune I have ever had the fortune to know. You give everything you've got to protect us and make sure that were all okay. You're like a son to me and I dont know what I'd do if you were ever hurt. But I know you'll be taken care of.

Kirara, I know you cant read but I couldn't leave without saying what a wonderfull, strong friend you are. If it wasnt for you we all might never have survived many battles. Im going to miss the way you wake me up in the morning when I over sleep...by patting my cheek with one of your light, soft paws then meowing a hello to me when I open my eyes.

Inuyasha, Im sorry I didn't tell you I was going I know it annoys you when I do that but I just needed to slip away with no distractions. Your one of my best friends and I dont know what my life would have turned out like if I hadn't met you. You've risked your life everyone of us many times so, thank you. Even if you are sometimes stuborn and we fight alot, you mean loads to me even if I don't mean anything to you. Now that I might not come back, this gives you the chance to invite KIkyo to travel with you. Im sorry but I wont give her the rest of my soul, I've gave up enough for her.

Keada, It's unbelievable how much of a help you've been to all of us and I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you propperly. So I thank you with all my heart. You've taught me loads of things about herbs that I would never have known before I met you. You care for everyone and everything and that's one of the things im going to miss most about you.

I'll probably come back once more to return the Jewel Shard I keep at home, So I could see you again soon. If you see Kouga,Hakaku,Ginta,Jnengi or Rin then please tell them I said goodbye If I dont get the chance myslef.

All my love, Kagome.

***END OF NOTE***

Kagome placed the letter under a small rock on the floor in front of where Miroku was sleeping cross-legged leaning against the wall to the right of the hut. She kissed them all on the cheek and patted Kirara on the head before she left, all ecept Inuyasha who,so she thought, must have been sleeping in a near by tree as he usually does. She picked up her oversized yellow backpack that was leaning against the door frame as she was walking out of the door, and made her her to the bone eaters well. When she got there she rested her bag down on the floor and sat down beside it with her back leaning against the wooden case of the well. Her legs were cold so she brought her knees up and hugged them for warmth. She was looking forward to changing out of her school uniform and taking a nice hot bath and sleep in a real bed. Kagome stood up, took one more look at the surroundings of the fudal era, then jumped into the well dragging her giant yellow bag in after her.


	4. Getting Home

**I've only had two reveiwd for this so far but I hope that as the fanfic gets longer more people will become interested in it.I still don't own anything here :( Exept from Yoto but hes only mentiond the the idea of the fanfic. The rest belongs to the genius of Rumiko Takahashi. And im sorry I havent updated in a while but Ive had to deal with school work,revision,learning my lines,going to rehersals,doing homewrok,buying christmas presents,being put on report,detensions and having tonsillitous :( But im here on my sick bed writing for my friend at school who wants me to continue and the two readers who reviewed on my last chapter, so thankss for that :)**

The shocking blue light shone and engulfed her before gently setting her down on the well floor in her own time. Kagome sat there for several minuetes before she gained the strength to plaster a perfect fake smile across her face. She was still upset and angry at the fact that Inuyasha still sees her as another little part of Kikyo, a part that she thought he didn't love. Kagome shook her head as if to shake away everything that had happend that day before she began to make her way out of the well. The rope that her grandfather kindly attached to the lip of the well was burning into her delicate hands. But she didn't care, all she wanted at that moment was to go upstairs, prehaps take a bath then sleep in a real bed for once, instead of her old sleeping bag. But she was definatly going to miss sleeping out under the stars in a beautiful forest, with her bestfriends all looking out for one another. When Kagome reached the top of the well, she threw her harf empty backpack to the dusty, hard floor. She then swund her feet round so they joined it, she picked it up and walked steadily to the well shrine door. She was soon stopped by the sound of rain crashing to the allready soaked concrete outside. As the wooden roof and walls creaked with the rising force of the howling wind, a small drop of water from a crack in the ceiling, landed on her shoulder. Kagome placed her bag over her arm then threw open the doors and ran at full speed towards her home but slowed down considerably when she began to pass the sacred tree. As she was about to turn a small corner she took one last galnce at it and began to cry. This made her thankful for the rain...that way her mother wouldn't notice her tears. And seeing her mother upset for her would only make Kagome cry even more. She enterd the house and closed the door behind her before shouting

"I'm back!" Into the hallway.

"Welcome home dear." Smiled from her place in the kitchen. She picked up a tea towel so dry her hands that were wet of cleaning the dishes, and hugged her daughter. "Oh my, your soaked through. How about you go get cleaned up and I run you a nice bath?" She asked whilst putting the newly washed dishes on the draining board.

"Yes please mama."

Her mother nodded whilst Kagome turned towards the stairs. Slowly making her way up them, she was careful of Buyo who was sleeping at the top. When she reached her bedroom the first thing she did was collapse on top of her dry bed. Just as she was beginning to drift off there came a knock on the door followed by her mothers voice telling her that her bath was ready.

"Okay, thank you." Came her reply as Kagome opend the door to speak with her mohter. "Oh by the way mama, where are Gramps and Sota? I havn't seen them around the house yet."

"Well..." Began tapping her chin with her index finger. "Gramps is heading over to a shrine festival on the other side of town and Sota is staying at his friends for the weekend,you know Yoto? He's such a well mannord young man. Well anyway enjoy your bath dear." She then smiled at her daughter before heading back down stairs, almost stepping on the lazy cat as she went. After Kagome grabbed a fresh towel out of the laundry basket, situated on the landing, she headed towards the bathroom. When she got there she tied her hair up into a high bun, shead her wet clothes and left them near the mat next to the bathroom door. She let out a sigh as the warm water soothed her aching muscles. The water made her think about the times her, Sango and Shippou all shared a hot spring. She was definatly never going to forget about any of her friends from the fudal era in a hurry, she actually duobted that she ever would. Also Kagome felt really down about not saying a propper goodbye. That reminded her that she didn't say a real goodbye at all because,

"Aw man..." She moaned " I gotta go back to return the Jewel Shard."

_"Maybe I can just leave it at the top of the well...but that way anyone can get there hands on it including Naraku. I could leave it in Keadas' hut...no, then some demons might attack the villiage if Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,Shippou and Kirara aren't around to protect the shard and the villiage. Hey if I wait long enough and don't go through the well to take it back, Inuyasha will have to come get it and maybe I could pretend to be out and that way I wont have to talk to him. but what if he's thinking the same thing?...I should just give it to Kikyo. She's going to join up with Inuyasha soon now that I'm leaving anyway. what if i give her it and she gives it to Naraku like she did before? Kami, I am such a whimp..." _She thought like that until her bath got cold. And continued to like as such whilst getting ready for a good nights rest.

"I'll go back in a couple of days and spend as little time there as possible." Kagome mumbled to herself, looking at the Jewel Shard she kept on her desk. She then drifted off to sleep while a silent tear fell onto her pillow as she dreamt of spending time with her bestfriends from 500 years ago.

_*****THE NEXT MORNING IN THE FUDAL ERA*****_

"INUYASHAA!" Screamed Sango at the top of her lungs. "INUYASHA I SWEAR TO KAMI, GET HERE NOW!"

"Sango...whats wrong?" Miroku asked, shuffling toward her, afriad of what his dear Sango might do to the poor hanyou.

Sango took a deep breath to calm herself and said threw gritted teeth handing a piece of parchment to Miroku. "Look at this letter from Kagome.I found it this morning."

They sat in silence for sevral minuetes as Shippou and Miroku read through the note left by Kagome. As soon as he has read it, Shippou was crying his heart out next to Kirara, telling her what Kagome had wrote about her and the others. Miroku stood, cracked his knuckles and picked up with staff. He then nodded at Sango who emidiatly started screaming for Inuyasha again. After afew moment a certian hanyou with a headache pushed the thin door cover aside and enterd Keadas hut.

"Hey will you please just...SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DO REALISE I'VE GOT SENSTIUVE HEARING AND SCREAMING ISNT GOING TO DO ME ANY GO--"

*WHACK...WHACK...WHACK...WHACK...WHACK*

Miroku had done the honour of shutting Inuyasha up by hitting him across the head several times with his staff. He raised it up over his head again but Inuyasha grabbed it and threw it across the room and away from the pissed of monk.

"What the HELL was that for monk!?"

Instead of getting his answer he recived another lump on his head of Sangos' Hirakostu.

"What do you mean 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR' ?" Yelled Sango a little less louder than before, but still enough to hurt Inuyashas ears. He was about to say something but was stopped by a ball of paper htting him in the face, curtiosy of a still wailing Shippou.

"Read it." Demanded the three of them all at once.

Inuyasha gave them all a cautius look before un-raveling the scrunched-up piece of paper, that layed on the floor in front of him.

_*****THE NOTE (again)*****_

_**Dear everyone,I've decided to go home. I dont know if i ever want to come back here, so just incase I dont I wanted to let you now how much I'll miss you all. **_

_**Sango, you've been like a sister to me and I apologize for not being able to say goodbye in person. I dont think I could have handled it. Im gonna miss our talks and heart to hearts. We understand each others thoughts just by looking at each other and I think i'll miss that the most. **_

_**Miroku, you've allways got everyones backs on and off the battlefield. Even if sometimes you do act a little perverted at times you are a great person and an important friend to me. **_

_**Shippou, you're the most amazing and brave kitzune I have ever had the fortune to know. You give everything you've got to protect us and make sure that were all okay. You're like a son to me and I dont know what I'd do if you were ever hurt. But I know you'll be taken care of. **_

_**Kirara, I know you cant read but I couldn't leave without saying what a wonderfull, strong friend you are. If it wasnt for you we all might never have survived many battles. Im going to miss the way you wake me up in the morning when I over sleep...by patting my cheek with one of your light, soft paws then meowing a hello to me when I open my eyes. **_

_**Inuyasha, Im sorry I didn't tell you I was going I know it annoys you when I do that but I just needed to slip away with no distractions. Your one of my best friends and I dont know what my life would have turned out like if I hadn't met you. You've risked your life everyone of us many times so, thank you. Even if you are sometimes stuborn and we fight alot, you mean loads to me even if I don't mean anything to you. Now that I might not come back, this gives you the chance to invite KIkyo to travel with you. Im sorry but I wont give her the rest of my soul, I've gave up enough for her. **_

_**Keada, It's unbelievable how much of a help you've been to all of us and I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you propperly. So I thank you with all my heart. You've taught me loads of things about herbs that I would never have known before I met you. You care for everyone and everything and that's one of the things im going to miss most about you. **_

_**I'll probably come back once more to return the Jewel Shard I keep at home, So I could see you again soon. If you see Kouga,Hakaku,Ginta,Jnengi or Rin then please tell them I said goodbye If I dont get the chance myslef.**_

_**All my love, Kagome.**_

_*****END OF NOTE*****_

After afew more moments passed, Inuyasha slowly lifted his head from the letter with his ears pressed lightly against the top of his head.

"How could she think...I don't...Why did she do that?" He stutterd, trying his hardest to make sence of what he's just read.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mutterd Miroku just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him.

"Yeah Inuyasha, your such a baka! How could you make her feel like that!?" Screamed Shippou as loud as his little lungs would let him. Sango didn't scream at Inuyasha like she previously had done, because now she was so upset that she could barely talk. The scent of her tears forced Inuyasha to look over to her on the other side of Keadas hut. She was sat with her back and head leaning against the wall and she was staring up at the ceiling with tears running down her face and landing on her knees that were tucked up close to her. He couldn't stand to see the pain Sango was in and turned to look at Miroku who was no better. He was sat crossed leggedwith his elbows resting on his knees. He had his head in his hands and was staring down at the floor. Even though Inuyasha couldn't see Mirokus' face he could tell from the scent in the air that he was crying slightly. After a while of awkward silence apart from the odd sorrow-filled sigh or tearful sniff, Sango stood and left the hut in without a word to anyone. But the silence wasnt for long becasue as soon as she stepped foot outside she burst into violent tears. Miroku heard this and went to console Sango. Inuyasha heard all this from his seat inside of the hut.

"You read the note Sango, she'll have to come back." Was his attempt at cheering up the broken hearted demon slayer.

"Yeah, once. Kagome will come back once. Then she's gone!" Replied the distraught Sango.

His ears drooped again at the lack of any happiness in each of his comraids voices.

"She might not come back this time Inuyasha." Came Shippou's stern voice from the corner.

Inuyasha ran through the door frame and almost knocked Miroku of his feet on his way towards the thick cover of trees. He stopped at the edge of the tree line as a familiar scent hit his nose making his eyes widen. Sango watched as his back tensed and he lifted his head to check the smell traveling in the air. He dropped his head and ran towards the centre of the forest whilst Miroku looked towards the point they knew Inuyasha was headed.

"Kikyo..." Mutterd Miroku's hate filled voice.

"Huh?" Sango looked up from her tearfilled hands to follow the monks gaze. Soul collectors floated about aimlessly around the top of the slightly distant sacred tree. "Don't you dare Inuyasha..." She whisperd to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey :) I still don't own anything here but i must say i'm getting close ;) Well instead of talking about my failer of not being rumiko takahashi :( I need to say something important. I abseloutly HATEE this fanfics current name and i need a new one thought up soon. If theres anyone with a good suggestion then PLEEASE reveiw and say so.

*************

It was starting to dark and the still distraught kitszune yawned for the tenth time that evening.

"Shippou perhaps I should take you back to the villiage for some rest..." Sango contemplated out loud whilst patting his head as it lay on her lap along with the rest of his fragile little body.

"But that way I might not be able to see Kagome when she comes back!" Argued Shippou. "That's **IF** she comes back..." He added biting back his fresh tears.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara had been waiting by the well ever since Inuyasha had ran off following Kikyo's soul collectors into the forest earlier that day.

"Why does he always run back to _Kikyo_ anyway?" Asked the still pissed monk, frowning all the while. Annoyance lacing every word especially the dead girls name.

"Whatever happened to saying _LADY _Kikyo, Miroku?" Quizzed Sango with a bitter expression on her face because of having to say that hated word aloud.

"Yeah well whatever happened to staying underground once your dead?" Retorted Miroku. "And anyway the only time I say 'Lady' is when i hold respect for someone or am being kind. The only reason I stopped calling Kagome 'Lady Kagome' is because the thought it too formal."

"Yes, well im not surprised you lost respect for her. I've never liked the walking hump of clay and doubt I ever will considering all the things shes done to hurt everyone. i mean shes tried to kill Kagome a fair few occasions for those Jewel Shards that she handed over to Naraku, not to mention the times Kagomes saved her life. Not even a thank you!" Sango explained while the hand that wasnt holding Shippou was slowly balling into a fist next to her. Miroku knew better than to try and feel her behind while she was in this state. This conversation of how Kagome can put up with the dead older miko carried on far on into the night until they finally were about to give into sleep. Just as Sango was drifting off with her head loling to one side, Miroku suddenly stood up causing Sango to jump slightly.

"C'mon were all tired and in need of sleep, we best get back to the village." Miroku offered his hand to the exhausted demon slayer with a sleeping kitzune in her lap, using her kimono as a pillow. Sango picked up Shippou and held him close to her as she took the monks hand and rose to her feet. Kirara, who was still in kitty form, stood and headed towards Keadas hut before the others. "We'll come back in the morning, check for her then, kay?" Miroku finished.

"Yeah, okay Miroku." Blushed Sango shyly back to him. His velvet blue-violet eyes set on her dark deep brown ones, and she became almost lost in them for a while. When the blush across her face reddened considerably more, she was forced to look down and that's when she noticed he was still holding her hand.

"Umm... Miroku. You still have a hold of my hand..." Stuttered Sango trying desperately not to giggle out of pure nervousness and exitement. Miroku then looked down to their interlocked fingers.

"Oh, So I have." He grinned before letting her small hand fall limply to her side. "Shall we head back then?"

"Hmm..." She answered with her heart still pounding away in her chest. She tightened her grip around the small sleeping figre in her arms before walking slowly after the now departing man in blue robes.

***AT THE SACRED TREE***

Inuyasha had been waiting for Kikyo for some time now. He got tired of standing around on the forest floor quite a while ago and took to sitting in the tree that was larger than any other around it, The Sacred Tree. So many things had happened to him because of the events this certain tree was involved in. First Kikyo had sealed him to it because he had stolen the Sacred Jewel and also she believed he had betrayed her. Then 50 years later the young school girl miko from the futre came and released him from the spell. It all seemed so long ago now, and ever since then he had been traveling with her and their new friends. Kagome had taught him so much about other people and himself. Inuyasha couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he had never met Kagome...

"Inuyasha." Came the icy, emotionless voice he knew only too well.

He looked down to see Kikyo standing at the edge of the clearing. "Kikyo..." He said whilst jumping down the the foot of the tree. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't...you came on your own accord Inuy --"

"Don't start all of the 'It's your choice' bullshit again Kikyo. You sent those freaky worm things after me so what do you want!?" He bit out as he sat down on one of the thick roots.

"Fine." She huffed. "I'll get straight to the point shall I? I have known for some time now that your intensions to come to hell with me have changed... So I have thought of a way for us both to be happy and stay where we so chose. Also I can live without the help of my soul collectors for I will be alive myself. Another thing I have discovered is Kagome is not my reincarnation, she is the reincarnation of Midoriko. My thoughts were that Midoriko could not possibly have a reincarnation because her soul was locked in a constant battle inside of the Shikon Jewel but when it was taken from this world her soul was free to be reborn but instead of being born as Kagome's only soul, it was born in the form of the Sacred Jewel inside of her. That is why Kagomes power with the Sacred Jewel is so strong even without training. Because it is a part of her very being. Even though she is not the holder of my soul I can feel how strong hers is even if it has never been in any ones possession before..."

Inuyasha was sat taking in all the information the dead priestess had stated to him. "...So whats this solution?" He asked still processing her words.

Kikyo continued, ignoring Inuyasha's interjection. "So now--"

"So now you can leave Kagome _alone_." He finished for her with a threatening tone on every word.

Kikyo's empty eyes narrowed at his words. "No. So now that I have felt what her soul is like I want all of it and if I have it I shall not have to go to hell, therefore you are free to stay here as you wish."

Inuyasha stared at her open mouthed at what he thought she was telling him to do. "What are you saying Kikyo?"

The corner of her make-shift mouth shifted into a slight smirk. "I'm saying, Inuyasha... I need that soul for my own. Kill her."

"WHAT!" He yelled jumping to his feet.

"Kill the girl."

*************

**Sorry the chapter was a bit short but I want to leave it there because I don't want to much squeezed into one chapter. Anyway please try and think of a new name for this and review telling me why its a good name. I'll try and update soon. x**


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't Own Inuyasha ...Yet MWAHAHAAA *has hysterical coughing fit*

**Sorry for this reeeeeeeeeally short chapter but all i wanted to get in this is in here and sorry for the slow update but my computer got a damn virus and wouldn't hardly let me do anything. I know excuses excuses. hope you can forgive me ^.^ ohh and before i forget im sorry (again) for the ooc in the last chapter on sango and miroku but i figured that the amount of times Kagome has been upset by that KIkyo would upset two of her cloest friends enough to make them dislike Kikyo even just a little bit :) anyway enjoy and please reveiw if you like it. Hell even review if you hate it...**

"Wha...what would happen if I don't?" Inuyasha asked slowly, slightly fearing the answer. Kikyo tore her eyes away for his and stared off into the sky above the tree line behind him, pretending to think.

"Hmm, I never thought of that..." She stated in an almost mocking tone. "I guess...I'll hand her over to Naraku seeing as no one will attempt to stop me." she smiled, but it never reached her eyes making her look even more in-human.

He waited for some sign that Kikyo was making it into some kind of sick joke or over exaggeration. But considering that she was one the living dead and next world, it was very unlikey to say the least. Inuyasha didn't know what to think. Thousands of things were running through his head as fast as they appeared so he couldn't settle his mind enough to concentrate one just the one thing. But what he did want to know was why the dead priestess had wanted this now and also why she wanted **HIM** to do it, she could have easily just made another deal with her _precious Naraku._

As much as he willed them to, these inquiries never escaped his lips.

"I am giving you a choice Inuyasha." She explained hosting a voice used to speak of the weather, showing she didn't cxare for young Kagome's life in the slightest. "You can either make sure she dies with what little dignity she has or let her be under Naraku's control for the rest of her life and maybe even longer. The other choice is if you refuse the other two, I'll kill her myself. It's as simple as that."

"_I need to think of something... Kami, I don't know what to do! If I say I wont do it Kagome will get hurt..." _He thought staring at the edge of the clearing trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with Kikyo. But then his eyes snapped up to hers, anger flaring in those golden orbs. "Why cant you just leave her the HELL ALONE!?" He snarled, advancing on her subconsciously cracking his claws ready to defend his Kagome as he always does. It became an instint to prtect the young miko since the day they met so he didn't realise what he was doing until...

"Do you not remember your promise to me, would you dishonour your word and yourself for one insignificant, human girl? And if you would, know this. I can defend myself. Death has not affected my spiritual powers as it has my physical form. I can purify with just one touch." She threatened keeping her composure across her clay face even though Inuyasha didn't miss the way she shuffled away from him slightly. Now that he was closer to Kikyo, her repulsive scent intensified, clogging up his senses making him feel physically sick.

"_If I tell Kikyo I'll do it then I'll have some time to warn Kagome and keep her on the other side of the well until everything gets sorted out and safe fer her to come back here!" _He triumphantly screamed in his head.

"Fine...I'll do it, now leave." He lied through his teeth, his beautiful amber eyes staring down at his feet trying to hide his face in case Kikyo spotted he was lying.

"Good choice." And with that she turned and left leaving her presence lingering in the air. Graveyard soil and bodily remains were almost succeeded in making him gag so when Sango and Miroku's scent wafted to his nose drowning out at least some of the disgusting smell, youcan imagine the relief that spread through him...Until he realised that they just heard the conversation he and the dead miko just had.

"_...oh no."_


End file.
